The adhesive bandages of prior art are packaged in packages which are separate from the bandages. They are usually equipped with a tearstring or some other means for opening the package. The package serves primarily to maintain sterility of the bandage. Upon removal of the bandage from the package one is to hold onto the extended portions of a release coated paper or plastic material covering the face and the adhesive portions of the bandage in order to apply the same to the wound.
My invention obviates the use of the separate release coated paper or plastic material that is used to apply the adhesive bandage thus providing an economic advantage. It also eliminates the unnecessary separate handling of the adhesive bandage thereby minimizing the chance of contamination, and the adhesive bandage is easier and faster to apply because the package is used as the means to apply the adhesive bandage.